


Running from Grief

by fell_on_black_days



Series: Doctor Kaya Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, No Shepard without Vakarian, Shepard Twins (Mass Effect), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fell_on_black_days/pseuds/fell_on_black_days
Summary: When Kaya Shepard has to recover from the loss of her twin brother she's left feeling lost in council space.An AU where Shepard's twin sister follows Garrus to Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

Garrus knocked back his third shot of the night as he looked over at the human female keeping pace with him. Kaya Shepard had an obvious family resemblance to her recently deceased twin. Her ebony skin had an underlying glow that highlighted her cheekbones and drew attention to her heart shaped face. Like her brother she sported the rare genetic mutation that gave people with her skin color bright blonde hair and blue eyes. She kept her natural curls short and close to her scalp for ease of care. Her frame had an elegant flow to it for a human. Unlike many of the paler members of her species she had ample hips and curves that suggested more of a physical presence when compared to more slender females. Her full lips and strong nose gave her an air of strength on most occasions. The current situation however belied most of her natural presence, making her seem more on edge than anything else.

 

Garrus had met her at Darkstar that night as he did on most nights to grab a drink and talk about their days. His work in Zakera Ward was bland compared to the time he had spent with Shepard on the Normandy and he had halted his application for spectre status a month after the commander’s death. The council had swept the reaper threat under the rug after the memorial service and had started publicly denouncing Shepard and his concerns earlier that week. That’s what had Kaya going.

 

She angrily downed another shot of whiskey as she growled out another protest. “First they use my brother as a recruitment sign then they call him paranoid. I’m fucking tired of this Garrus.” 

The turian’s mandibles flared as he replied, “Same here Kai, it’s like he never saved their asses at all. Makes me sick.” Kaya huffed in agreement as she waved down the bartender for a refill.

 

The odd pair continued their conversation until a drunk human male stumbled up to the bar and into Kaya as he began to fall over his own feet, spilling her drink down her front in the process. Kaya hissed as the cold liquid soaked into her hospital uniform. She didn’t wait for the human to apologize, opting instead to close her tab for the night and start for the door. Garrus followed her out to escort her home, not trusting his fellow citizens to leave the woman alone.

 

It wasn’t that Kaya was in any danger. Most people on the Citadel recognized her from the footage of the memorial service making her a high risk target for any pickpockets or hustlers. Honestly the opposite was true. Kaya received too much attention in her opinion. Too many sympathetic glances were sent in her direction. Too many whispers followed her through the crowds. She had gone from a life of anonymity to being the only surviving family of a celebrity and the target of paparazzi looking for an easy paycheck.

 

The added attention had proved disruptive enough to increase security at Huerta Memorial and Kaya had taken to operating primarily out of emergency rooms to avoid extra questions from her patients. Garrus had taken to walking her home after their drinking sessions to deter gawkers. Humans didn’t always trust turians as it was. Slap one in a C-Sec uniform and hand him an assault rifle and they damn near avoided his gaze completely. The break from nosy civilians usually allowed Kaya to get home without incident. They just happened to be unlucky on this particular night.

 

They were only two blocks out from her apartment when they got ambushed by a reporter for some tabloid. The asari fired had to have been lying in wait as her mec was already recording and snapping stills when they bumped into her. “Doctor Shepard! Doctor Shepard! Is it true that you’ve turned to romance to cope with your brother’s death? How long have you been seeing your mystery lover? How does he feel about you spending time with Detective Vakarian?”

 

Garrus’ subvocals rumbled in warning as they continued on past the asari. His icy glare seemed to cow the woman but failed to deter her from asking one more question. “What would your brother think about your current romantic situation?” 

 

Garrus’ snapped and whirled around to give the asari a piece of his mind when Kaya put a hand on his shoulder. “Ignore her Vakarian. She’s not worth the headache.” The two had almost reached her door while the asari tittered on. Garrus didn’t let his fists unclench until the elevator door closed behind them, guaranteeing a few moments of quiet. 

 

His subvocals reflected his concern for her as he said, “I hate that they hound you like that.” She sighed as she met his eyes with her own. “I’d like to think that they’d leave me alone eventually. I’m just tired of being followed everywhere.” She leaned back against the wall as her eyes fluttered closed. “Sometimes I wish I could just get away from here, go somewhere where no one cares who I am. What I wouldn’t give to just be judged on my patient outcomes alone.”

 

They reached her floor shortly after that. Garrus saw her to her door and exchanged a good night before he left for his own apartment. He couldn’t help but think she was onto something when she thought of leaving as he rode the elevator down.

* * *

 

Kaya locked her door as Garrus left the apartment. Every day she stayed on the Citadel was a reminder of her brother. Her colleagues and her brother’s old crew were the only people with the decency to keep things running as usual. Her time drinking with Garrus usually proved a welcome distraction and as a substitute for similar talks she used to have with Jordan while he was on shore leave. She missed the times the two of them had been out just relaxing.

 

When they were children the twins had been inseparable as they roamed the streets of Boston’s undercity. Even when Anderson had helped them out of poverty at age fifteen they had stayed together as much as possible by going to the same schools and taking part in the same extracurricular activities, only parting ways when Jordan went off to boot and she started undergrad. They had maintained comms as well as the Alliance allowed over the years. Both of them excelled at their chosen careers even if their actions were fundamentally different.

 

Living without her brother felt like having a hole in her chest and Kaya had been forced to take leave for a month after the news came. Her coworkers had understood and shown up to the private ceremony to support her along with all of Jordan’s squadmates. Each member of the Normandy’s crew had given her support in their own way. 

 

Wrex took her mind off of her loss by asking her questions about her gorriest ER experiences. Tali had followed that with new medical studies and theories about tech in the health field. Chief Williams had acted the part of a sister and a crying shoulder by putting herself in Kaya’s shoes. But the most helpful members had been Jeff, Liara, and Garrus. 

 

She had gotten drunk later in the night with the three of them and they had swapped story after story about Jordan and the random shit he got himself into. Jeff talked about meeting him while he was in flight school and sneaking out to bars where Jordan would try to get him a date, calling him the “best damn wingman a guy could hope for”. Garrus mentioned a time he jumped out of his skin when a rachni popped out of a ventilation shaft “He let out this high pitched scream as he shot the thing in the face. Never knew he had a thing against giant bugs,” he laughed. 

 

After talking some more Garrus helped Joker back to his quarters leaving Kaya and Liara alone. The two women talked about the person they cared most about, about how he did the same goofy shit to brighten their days and how he was always there when they needed him most. They parted ways that night feeling more like sisters than acquaintances.

 

After that night the crew went their separate ways. The only ones left on the Citadel to support Kaya were Admiral Anderson and Garrus and the two men seemed to have come to an agreement about her wellbeing. David would show up intermittently to take her out to lunch or talk about her work and Garrus would always meet her at the bar for a few drinks and her walk home. 

  
In truth Kaya had started to feel something for the turian. She wasn’t sure what to call it but she always found herself turning to him when she needed support. She laughed a little to herself as she thought back to the reporter that had followed them.  _ Secret lover my ass. I’m happy with him being a friend. _


	2. Chapter 2

Kaya was halfway through her morning jog when she spotted a familiar face dressed in C-Sec blue. Garrus had his head bent over a data slip as he sat on a bench in the presidium’s financial district. She waved as she drew closer, setting off an alert on his visor. “I see you survived the night’s drinking just as well, Vakarian. Working early?”

 

“You could say that, he said with a grin. My asshole partner dragged me out here while he talked with his contact. Now he’s off chatting up his contact’s assistant.”

 

“Sounds like Chellick, alright,” Kaya laughed. “Tell him I’ll start getting jealous if he flirts with every last floozy this side of the galaxy.”

 

“I’d hardly consider you casual Kaya,” Garrus chuckled. “Besides, Chellick’s decided you’re the love of his life. Complains that he doesn’t get to come drinking with us all the time.”

 

Kaya snorted just as Chellick joined the group. The other turian made his best attempt at an incredulous expression when he heard the last of Garrus’ words. “I only complain because you get the most beautiful woman in the galaxy to yourself, Garrus. How am I supposed to act when another male whisks away the female of my dreams!”

 

Kaya erupted into laughter as Garrus choked on his reply. “Trust me Chell, if my dance card opens up you’ll be the first to know. It’s just nonexistent at the moment is all.”

 

“For shame dear lady! If you were a turian you’d have males flocking to you at your beck and call! My partner must be a man of great dishonor to leave your bed so cold!”

 

“Always the romantic Chell. Do give Garrus a break though. I may not be an expert in turian  body language but he looks like a deer in headlights over there.” The three chatted a bit more before Kaya’s omnitool dinged, reminding her to keep a move on. She could have sworn she saw Garrus blush a little as she walked away.

* * *

 

Garrus thanked whatever spirits were watching that Kaya had a human sense of smell and sound. His partner had blindsided him with his comments about her and he just did not understand the way he had reacted. At first his subvocals had made surprised coos and then annoyed hums as Chellick began to flirt with her. He could only assume from the knowing look the other turian gave him after a subtle sniff that his scent had changed to match.

 

“Feeling protective, Vakarian?” Chellick asked as he raised one of his brow plates.

 

“She’s in mourning, Decian, and she was the Commander’s sister. I respected her brother enough to give her support.”

 

“Support huh? If that’s what you want to call it Garrus I won’t object.”

 

Garrus growled out a warning for his partner. “There’s nothing there Chellick. Drop it.”

 

The other detective held up his hands in surrender. “Have it your way then. Just don’t come crying to me when she finds someone else.”

 

Garrus shook his head as he turned back towards C-Sec headquarters. Kaya was just a friend to him. At least that’s what he wanted. Right?

* * *

 Less than three hours after her chance meeting with Garrus and Chellick Kaya was getting swamped in the ER. An early cycle bar fight had erupted in Chora’s Den resulting in three wounded krogan, two unconscious humans, and a turian in critical condition. Her charge was a krogan with a chart a mile long of various wounds. Normally the species would shake off whatever happened via regeneration but this guy had taken a shot glass to the eye.

 

She was walking toward the examination room to prep the angry male for surgery when she was grabbed from behind by the collar. She felt herself get yanked down a side corridor before being crushed up against a wall, coming face to face with the krogan she was supposed to be seeing. “Scream and I’ll crush your windpipe,” he growled. “My employer would like to see you alive but he didn’t say you had to be in one piece.”

* * *

 

Garrus frantically made his way toward the executor’s office. He had been ordered to go there first when the news came across the comms. Someone had taken Kaya and no one knew where or why. His better judgment had been wiped out by rising panic when he heard and Chellick had had to force him to stand still in order to think properly.

 

Anderson and Pallin were arguing when he ran in and both stopped abruptly when they saw him. “I’m sorry to come here like this Vakarian,” Anderson said, “But we’ve got some intel on the situation that is need to know only. I wanted you on the job. You’re the only one I know we can trust.”

 

Garrus blinked back and forth at the Admiral and his commanding officer as they began to explain. Someone had contracted a krogan to take Kaya Shepard. They knew little about who it was but they had a bead on the merc. He was a battle master from clan Weyrloc with a reputation for roughing up his captives before delivery.

 

Hearing about the situation damn near made him go primal. The asshole’s last bounty had been found three weeks later after being tortured to death, assumedly by the bastard’s own hands. Garrus suited up and grabbed his rifles. _That krogan isn’t walking away from this in one piece._

* * *

 

Kaya winced as she touched her throat where the merc had grabbed her. He had jammed her omnitool and tossed her into what looked like a rundown storage closet after running halfway across the citadel. She tried to listen for any clues to her surroundings as she sat there, knowing even a small detail could save her life.

 

It was rare for her to feel this afraid, growing up on the street had given her that much. Whoever had ordered the kidnapping had been meticulous. The krogan didn’t have direct contact with him and had to lay low while he waited for pick-up. The contractor had also set up the warehouse they were currently in. It seemed like whoever wanted her wasn’t joking around.

 

She sat there for what felt like hours before there was any sign of change. All of a sudden she could hear gunfire right outside the door and the krogan screaming in a blood rage as he was attacked. One last shot rang out before she heard a large body fall to the floor and the world go silent. She scrambled back into the room looking for cover as she heard some type of comm chatter on the other side. She had just managed to crouch behind a crate when the door opened to reveal her favorite turian dressed in C-Sec blue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaya has a little trauma to work through.

Kaya sat wrapped in the blanket provided by emergency services. Some disjointed thought told her she was in shock and that everything was going to be alright now. The rest of her was just blank. She could barely remember Garrus opening the door to her makeshift cell, let alone anything that came after. Garrus, on the other hand, remembered the aftermath in near cinematic detail as he filled out the report.

 

Kaya had collapsed into his armor after he had forced the door. She hadn’t spoken, hadn’t acknowledged him in any other way. She just leaned against him and shook until the paramedics arrived. The whole situation just pissed him off. It wasn’t enough for him to go after the merc, he wanted the contractor dead, preferably spaced somewhere in the Terminus and never to be seen again. 

 

He snapped back to the present as he heard Kaya let out a whimper. He rushed to her side as she began to look around and speak. “Garrus?” she said hoarsely, unsure of the current situation. “I’m right here Kai. It’s going to be okay.” She took a moment to look around before croaking out her next question, “Can I go home now?”

 

He looked to the medic for an answer and waited anxiously as he finished scanning her. The merc had severely bruised her neck and put strain on her vocal cords during the abduction. The medical personnel gave her a dose of medigel to stem the pain and directions to take it easy for a few days. Garrus helped her up after they finished her examination and called a cab to take her home. Just as he was about to close the car door Kaya reached out and grabbed his wrist. Her eyes had gone wide and his visor picked up an increase in heart rate. She was afraid to be alone. 

 

Garrus silently cursed at himself. Of course she would be feeling vulnerable. He looked toward the driver and said, “Wait just a moment. I’ll be right back,” then stalked over to Pallin. The executor was surprised when Garrus told him he’d be escorting the human home and astounded when he requested a few days off to see to her recovery, so much so that he okayed the request without thought to the officer’s other cases or duties. With that, Garrus returned to the cab and left to take Kaya home.

* * *

 

Kaya wasn’t sure of much at that time. All she knew was that she didn’t want to be alone after the events of the day, so when Garrus turned to leave she reached from him. She hadn’t really thought about doing it but she didn’t regret it in the slightest. So it came as no surprise when she asked him to stay for a while when they reached her apartment. The turian had seemed surprised by the request but had stayed nonetheless. He even ordered takeout for the both of them from a multi-diet restaurant that resembled the American idea of Chinese takeout in both levo and dextro options. 

 

The two friends sat together on Kaya’s couch watching Fleet and Flotilla until she fell asleep on his shoulder. She didn’t remember being carried to bed or having the blankets tucked around her sleeping form but the next day she woke to her fluffy comforter and the sound of food frying in a skillet.

 

When she walked into her kitchen she found Garrus deeply focused on a how-to vid about levo food and had to hold back a laugh. He was standing there in her kitchen, still in his C-Sec under-armor suit with a frilly green apron tied around his neck and a concerned expression on his face as he looked back and forth between the vid and a half-cooked strip of bacon.

 

“I didn’t realise you knew how to cook,” she croaked, still feeling the strain of the bruise on her neck. “If you’d like I can help you out a bit.”

 

He started and nearly fumbled the skillet as he turned to look at her. “I uh… It’s good to see you awake. Thought you could use some food. But I can’t seem to figure out how long to keep this on. Some sites say to make sure it’s done but still pliable and others suggest charring it to a crisp.”

 

Kaya lost the restraint she had on her laughter and rasped out a chuckle as she explained that bacon could be cooked to different degrees and that she enjoyed hers crispy but not burnt. She showed him how to accomplish just that before asking him if she could get him anything. “I don’t have much dextro food around here but I keep a few coffee pods if you’d like some.”

 

Garrus blinked in surprise as he asked for a cup. Most levo people didn’t keep the dietary needs of his species in mind and the fact that Kaya had anything on hand was absolutely astounding. He told her as much and she shrugged it off, saying that a good host was always prepared to offer their guests a drink. The two consumed their meal in silence as Kaya thought that this was one of the best mornings she’d had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not in anyway apologize for the fluff. Or the apron. The mental image of it was just too good.
> 
> Another chapter to come in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a speed up! I'm hoping to post another chapter tomorrow so fingers crossed!

Garrus let out an impatient rumble as he paced Anderson’s office. It had been three weeks since Kaya’s abduction. Several more attempts had been prevented and C-Sec was no closer to ending the contract. Whoever had made the request was hidden behind bunkers of security on the darknet and remained a mystery. To make matters worse, Pallin refused to allow Garrus on the task force searching for it, citing protocols and personal involvement. 

 

Anderson had not been much help either. All he could tell Garrus the week before was that he was just as frustrated, which made the summons to his office all the more worrying. If Anderson was hesitant to move forward then what hope did Garrus have of solving the problem through “proper” channels?

 

The turian was torn from his thoughts when the door opened revealing the Admiral. He looked tired and sported dark circles under his eyes. The human seemed to become more grim when he took Garrus in. “It’s good to see you, Vakarian. Please, have a seat. We have some unpleasant business to discuss.”

 

Garrus’ mandibles flared as his orbital plates tightened. Whatever Anderson had to say wasn’t easy for the man to let out. That was not something seen often in the aging veteran. “Just cut to the chase Admiral. What’s going on?”

 

Anderson let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Alliance intelligence has found a few leads to the contract. It’s worse than we had hoped.”

 

“I’m listening,” Garrus said as he crossed his arms.

 

“I’m afraid there are two contracts out for her. One from a fringe group called Cerberus and another from a collective species out in the Terminus. It’s impossible for us to take either of them down without council help.”

 

“So get the council on it, Anderson. They owe her that much.”

 

“That’s not the way the council sees it, Udina included. They… believe that dedicating that many resources would be a waste of time and they refuse to risk a war with the Terminus systems.”

 

Garrus slammed his fist into the wall causing Anderson to wince. He was outraged that the council could turn its back on a civilian like that. Outraged and fed up with the same bullshit repeating itself over and over again. “Then what the fuck are we supposed to do? She can’t just keep living with a target on her back!” he roared. 

 

To his surprise the admiral reached out to touch his shoulder. “We can’t,” he said, “but you can.”

 

Three hours later Garrus was packing up the rest of his essential belongings as he waited for Anderson to call. The plan that the admiral had come up with was far from legal or sanctioned by any reigning authority on the Citadel but it was the only plan they had. He looked at his new ID records again, put together from a random set of outdated data on a Palaven-born turian named Daxos. The biggest problem would be getting Kaya to agree to it. 

 

She was like her brother in many ways and unwilling to run from her problems on most occasions. He only hoped her stubbornness would be overridden by logic when faced with the facts. Disappearing was the only option she had and he would disappear with her. He checked his gun cases one last time before walking out the door.

* * *

Kaya was pissed. “What do you mean I have to leave? Talk straight with me David! What the hell is going on?”

 

Anderson, to his credit, retained his composure as she shouted. Military training was helpful that way. He wished that he didn’t have to ask this of her. He wished he could keep her safe. But that wasn’t an option. The longer she stayed in council space the more likely she would be taken by one of the two groups after her and lost to them entirely. He wasn’t willing to take that risk.

 

“The contract for you has gotten too hot and neither the council nor the alliance can keep you safe if you remain here. You’re only option is to disappear and head somewhere they wouldn’t expect. I’m sending Vakarian with you to keep you safe.”

 

“But where am I  _ going _ ?” she growled, her eyes hardening like a razor’s edge.

 

“I don’t know. Vakarian is in charge of routing you. We decided that it would be safer for only the two of you to know the details.”

 

“And when did you decide this?”

 

“A few hours ago. I didn’t even give Vakarian a chance to tell you. He should be on his way now.”

 

A few hours after meeting with him, Kaya was off to God knows where and Anderson sat down in his apartment for a drink. He let out a heavy sigh as he let go of the closest thing he had to a daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments you've left! This is the first fic I've written that's gotten such a big response and I'm really happy to share it with you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they were roommates.

Kaya tossed her duffel bag onto her bunk in the ship’s passenger quarters. She and Garrus were on the third exchange for their trip in less than four days and the rushed travel was starting to eat at her. The turian in question claimed the bunk below her before sitting to calibrate his side-arm. Kaya herself turned to her omni-tool to look at her forged ID yet again. They’d altered her medical license to say she graduated from some place she’d never heard of instead of Johns Hopkins and instead of seeing her last name she was now Kaya Johnson. The weird skewing of facts almost sounding like a joke to her. Honestly though, little seemed real or serious to her over the last few weeks.

 

Instead of running over the various threats to her wellbeing, Kaya opted to pull up some old files on her omnitool. She started running through vids of Jordan and her when they were kids. Anderson had just helped them get off the street and she had decided to record a tour of their first apartment. “So we have an actual entry way and over here we have a real kitchen and over there you can see my useless brother tinkering with some random thing that probably cost way too much…” The recording of her shrieked as Jordan threw a cushion at her from the couch he’d been sitting on and raced over to sweep her up in a hug. The younger her began to laugh as Jordan spun them both around in a circle and said, “And  _ here  _ you can see my gorgeous baby sister. Ain’t she lovely folks?” 

 

With that the vid cut out and Kaya had to wonder how things had gone so downhill so fast. She was so caught up that she didn’t notice the tear running down her cheek until Garrus spoke up. “Hey, you alright?” Kaya scrubbed at her eyes as she looked over at her friend. “Yeah, just going through some old files.”

 

“Want to talk about it, Kai?” Garrus asked, his head tilting in concern. “Maybe after we finish flying, Garrus. I’d rather not spill my guts in a public bunk.” “Fair enough,” he said. “Just let me know if you need anything.” Right then she could of sworn she wanted him to hold her close and say things were going to be alright, but she wasn’t sure if she only wanted him to do it as a friend.

* * *

Three weeks later Garrus and Kaya walked into their new apartment on Omega. They had stayed in seedy motels after landing and went home hunting as soon as Kaya had slept off the jet lag. It had taken them a while to find something that was up to both of their standards. Bare minimum they needed something with two bedrooms and a full kitchen so they could separate dextro and levo food options. Garrus had also insisted on finding something that he could readily defend at a moment’s notice and Kaya wanted access to a clinic where she could work. They had butted heads for the first week in a way that would make krogan wince and that was before they started looking into Kaya’s idea of aesthetic integrity.

 

Garrus had never been much for home decor but Kaya seemed damn near obsessed with it when they moved in. He prefered something utilitarian and easy while she seemed more interested in “making it feel like a home” or whatever that meant.

 

He eventually gave up on stopping her and let her decorate to her heart’s content. Within two days she had switched the wall color to a cool grey and brought in plants found in both levo and dextro environments. Between her taste in furniture and her insistence on light teal dishes and rugs, Garrus was just happy he had total control over his room.

 

He had set up a full sized bed with a turian mattress and pillows and installed a gun rack on the far wall from the door. Between that and a small workbench, his preparations were complete. He finished cleaning his armor and changed into some lounging clothes before walking out to check on the rest of the apartment. 

 

He made it about five feet before he saw Kaya and stopped dead in his tracks. She was wearing a soft, yellow robe and had a towel wrapped around her head as she walked out of the bathroom. As modest as the getup was, the fabric still clung to her skin, offering him a great view of her waistline as she switched off the bathroom light. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze just as she noticed him. “What’s the matter, Vakarian? Never seen a woman after a shower?”

 

“I… ah, yeah but I’m not sure what human modesty covers and I… didn’t want to intrude.”

 

She let out that snorting cackle of hers as he flushed a deep brown down his neck. “Nothing’s showing that shouldn’t be Garrus. I wouldn’t have come out of there if it was.”

 

Garrus cleared his throat as he looked back over. “Great. I… um, don’t really know about the customs of your species.”

 

She split another grin as she looked at him and said, “Then I guess we both have a bit of a curve to get past don’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one took longer to put up. To clarify, this isn't the same apartment we saw in game two. I figured that would be something to tackle later on and I just wanted to give them both more time to adjust and pine after each other before we started looking at a one bed one bath situation.
> 
> Thanks everyone for all the koodos and comments! You guys really make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

Kaya sighed as she sunk into an open chair. She had found work at a nearby clinic and was running herself ragged to keep her mind off of the series of events that had taken her to Omega. Fortunately for her, there was a real need for medical professionals on the station. Unfortunately, the lack of qualified personnel meant that breaks were few and far between. That day alone she had seen to the needs of three sick children of two different species and had been in surgery with a severely injured Krogan. That patient alone had required half a dozen cybernetic implants and emergency facial reconstruction to improve his ability to breathe.

 

Her omnitool pinged, alerting her to a situation at the front desk. By the time she got there the asari attendant was barely keeping up with an older salarian as he steamrolled over her excuses to keep him out. “Can I help you?” Kaya asked wearily.

 

The salarian turned to her, tilted his head, and blinked all while muttering, “Medical professional. Head doctor from urgency of receptionist. Human, odd for Omega. Should work as needed.”

 

“Excuse me?” Kaya said, lost for words. “I’m Doctor Johnson, head seorgian at this clinic. Is there something you need mister…”

 

“Doctor. Professor Mordin Solus M.D. Former special tasks unit. Was hoping I could be of some use.”

 

Kaya blinked a few times before really comprehending a word the salarian was saying. Before she knew it she was looking at his credentials and agreeing to bring him on as a member of the staff.

 

Within minutes of his appointment as general surgeon, Mordin flew around the clinic like a reptilian dervish as he improved their triage section and rearranged the surgical bay. Within hours he had reorganized the clinic from top to bottom up to army regulations. By the end of the day he had seven assistants fired and replaced with more competent hands, all while Kaya treated patients or watched in awe. The salarian had made the building and its staff more efficient than Kaya had managed in a month.

 

The last thing she remembered before making her way home was swapping extranet addresses with the doctor and being told to go rest not just for her sake but for the sake of her patients as well.

 

She barely made it through the door before passing out on the couch, maker be damned if she cared.

* * *

 

Garrus came home later than usual that night. Unbeknownst to him his day had been just as eventful as his roommate’s. The name of the turian he’d met hung in the back of his mind as he walked down the hall to their door.  _ Sidonis _ , he recalled,  _ his name was Sidonis. And he agreed to form a task force with me just like that. _

 

He started running through the various materials he would need to form a group of the caliber required. He had pulled up the latest weapons mods on his visor just before he walked through the front door where he stopped in his tracks. Kaya was out cold on the sofa, still in her medical uniform and boots with her arm splayed above her head.

 

He turned off his visor before gently shaking her awake, “Long day?”

 

She blinked up at him lazily as she came to. He suddenly wished that he had just let her sleep what with the dark rings around her eyes and the hint of pallor to her ebony skin. “Yeah,” she mumbled. 

 

“Why don’t I order us some food? There’s that place that serves what you humans call cajun food down the block along with a few dextro options.” He watched as she moved to protest before her stomach let out that weird growl it did when she was hungry. With that she agreed and Garrus sent their order.

 

He ushered her off to her nighttime routine while he waited for the delivery. He may have a few things going on outside of her welbeing but he’d be damned if he didn’t make sure she took care of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I had finals then I had to go to a wedding then my house got swarmed with company two weeks in a row. It's been busy yall.

Garrus tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Sidonis and his new contact. The other turian had assured him that he knew a few people who could form the basis of a squad  and were willing to take on the neverending corruption that was Omega. As he waited he thought about Kaya and her work in the lower wards. 

Her patients ranged from the usual scum - slavers, mercs, bounty hunters, and thieves - to ordinary people who just needed some antibiotics or help mending a broken bone. While Kaya was unlikely to sympathize with the worst of the worst, she never turned a patient away, claiming each life was worth saving, no matter her thoughts on the way it was going. That generous spirit was what put Garrus on edge. 

He had tried following her to the clinic to act as security for the first month but Kaya eventually threw him out telling him that her patients deserved their privacy. When he mentioned how dangerous some of those patients were she told him to relax and showed him a tranquilizer gun she kept in her pocket. “The anesthetic in here is cross-species viable and could put a krogan to sleep. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

Garrus had scoffed at the idea until she used the same gun on a pissed off batarian with a belly wound. Within five seconds the batarian was snoring and on his way to the OR. The addition of her new coworker helped ease his doubts further. Mordin Solus may have come to Omega out of the blue but the salarian had obvious combat training, most likely STG, and had held his own when a Blue Suns member tried to extort protection fees. The merc had taken a cryo blast to the knee and was told to leave the clinic alone. Until recently there had been few incidents and no problems for local crime syndicates. Then the Blue Suns shot up the clinic.

Garrus had been out grabbing groceries for the apartment when his omnitool started to ping at FTL frequencies. Kaya had activated the emergency beacon on her end. He raced over, food forgotten, and arrived to find half a dozen mercs outside with shotguns pushing their way towards the door where Mordin held them off with suppressive fire and a turret. Garrus pulled out his sniper rifle and took down two of the mercs before the others were aware of his presence. The others didn’t last long after that. 

Later that night he argued with Kaya until she agreed to start carrying a pistol and called up Sidonis in short order. No way in hell was he gonna let some shady asshole take another shot at her. 

As his thoughts came to a close he spotted Sidonis and a male human making their way over to him.

* * *

Kaya grumbled in frustration as her shot went wide… again. Garrus had asked Mordin to take her out to a range that afternoon to work on her marksmanship and, unlike her brother, she was not a natural. 

“Aim was fine. Jerked at the elbow when pulled trigger tho. Should try to steady breathing and squeeze trigger slowly.” 

Kaya looked at her coworker, took a deep breath, and aimed again. While she didn’t hit the target dead center like she had been hoping for the bullet still managed to rip through the white border of the target paper. She smiled to herself as Mordin nodded in approval. Ever since the attack on the clinic both he and Garrus had been hounding her to learn to shoot. She had obviously protested in reference to the hippocratic oath. Between Mordin’s rational arguments and Garrus’ frustrated growling the men had convinced her to get off her ass and pick up a gun.

Garrus had taken her shopping to choose a pistol that was efficient but still manageable for a beginner. He’d spent her day off showing her how to clean, load, unload, and store it safely. He also installed a stabilizing mod that improved the weapon’s balance according to her physical structure. The first trip to the range had been… an experience. It was mostly composed of Garrus test firing the gun and teaching her proper stance as well as the location of the safety mechanism. She still blushed a little when she remembered the feel of his hands on her hips as he righted her posture. 

Mordin, on the other hand, was much less distracting. They ran through several clips after her first success before calling it quits and going out for lunch. They settled on a noodle shop in the upper wards and made small talk before placing their orders. As they talked about work and different patients the conversation started to drift into the more personal. 

Kaya sipped on what appeared to be a weird version of boba tea before looking up to her colleague and asking, “So why Omega, Mordin? A doctor like you could get a job anywhere. What’s so special about this trash heap?”

Mordin blinked at her as he gathered his thoughts at light speed and said, “The challenge. Our clinic has few resources and a high patient load. Wanted to push myself. Play with my limits. And you? Obviously earth born. Good education. Under a false name like a lot of the people here. Running from something?”

Kaya winced as he replied. She figured he would find out about her sooner or later but Garrus had been very clear about holding her cards close to her chest. “Something like that. Garrus and I moved out here to get away from a few things. Someone I knew was wrapped up in some pretty heavy shit and I had to get away. Garrus was a friend of a friend and we jumped ship.”

“Just a friend? That’s not what I had thought.” Mordin said, his head tilting in slight confusion.

“What do you mean?” she asked as she took another sip.

“When both of you are in the same room pheromone levels shift drastically. That, accompanied by increased heart rate when you’re talking about him. Suggests early phases of a romantic relationship.”

Kaya choked on her tea as he was talking. “I-I… it’s not like that. We’re just roommates a-a-and this is kind of like a job or duty thing for him. That’s all.” Mordin started to laugh as she stammered on, trying to explain away medical information he had collected on the two of them.

“Don’t worry. Whatever you actually feel is reciprocated. Even if you don’t want to admit it.” Mordin said with a twinkle in his eye. “I’m sure our turian friend will come around to the same conclusion eventually.”

Kaya frantically switched topics back to recent medical articles as a blush crept its way up her face. Whatever she felt for Garrus she had kept it in the back of her mind, not daring to hope for a change to the status quo. Fortunately for her, their connection was going to deepen sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it. And yes, we are finally getting into the start of a goddamn relationship between these two idiots.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been one month since Garrus’ team had fully formed. They’d started with lower level members of the various merc gangs, focusing on red sand dealers and extortionists. He had made sure the entire team kept their identities a secret. The motley crue consisted of almost every race, krogans and vorcha aside, and was just as varied in skill sets. Biotics, techies, and snipers alike meshed together to make a fine tuned squad. Which was currently spread out across four different districts. The cash flow from raiding merc bases had made resource allocation quite a bit easier than it used to be for Garrus. The only thing he was worried about was convincing Kaya that moving further away from her clinic was a good idea…. Yeah…. His chances were slim.

He had decided to grab her favorite foods to butter her up before broaching the subject. He was in the middle of sauteing a piece of lamb when she walked through the door. She was still dressed in her light blue scrubs and work shoes. Her hair had grown out a bit over the last few weeks, leaving a curly, blonde poof on the top of her head. If he had thought humans were oddly soft before she had grown it out he really thought so now. It reminded him of finely spun thread, the kind artisans would use back on Palaven for tapestries and fibre arts.

He shook himself out of whatever state he had been in and began to focus on getting the sauce just right. He hadn’t even started on his own meal and he could’ve sworn she was  working for another hour as he checked the clock.

Kaya slipped her shoes off and put them in the bin by the door before turning to him and sniffing the air. “I have no idea what that is but it smells really mcfrickin good.”

He snorted, “ No idea what mcfrickin means but I’ll assume you saying it is a good thing.”

“Yup. Right up there with amazeaballs.”

“Good to know,” he chuckled.

“So what’s this about?” she asked as one of her eyebrows arched.

“Um… treating you?” he said, his subharmonics rising an octive.

Kaya folded her arms and pursed her lips as she sized him up. “What is it? What happened?”

Garrus felt his mandibles tighten as he looked away sheepishly. “Nothing really. Just had a talk with the squad and… Well… it’s getting hard to coordinate strikes and training from multiple districts.”

“And?” she said as her eyes narrowed.

He tapped his fingertips together as he looked her in the eye. “Aaaaaaaand what do you think about apartment shopping over by the warehouse district?”

If he could’ve gone back to the fight for the citadel he would at that very moment just to get further away from the expression Kaya was making right then. “Why do I need to move further away from my clinic to support your crazy vigilante fetish?”

He felt the lower areas of his fringe rise up like they did when he was starting to get angry. “Because my squad is cleaning up Omega and keeping your patients safe.”

“My patients don’t need to be around goddamn firefights while you shoot up red sand dealers,” she snapped.

“I am _not_ putting civilians at risk by taking away the major threats to their wellbeing.”

“Really?” she fumed, “You don’t think I haven’t had patients come in reporting your squad nearly leveling a block? Or taking damage from the stray bullets those mercs pop off?”

He felt his anger deflate as he looked back on the last few missions. It was true that things could get out of hand sometimes and he had seen a few civilians walk away with minor injuries. “I… I’m sorry. I hadn’t thought about that.”

Kaya sighed as she reached up to rub her eyes. She cared for the turian more than most people but he was so damn dense when it came to his personal vendettas. She was about to say something else when the apartment’s smoke detector started shrieking.

Garrus let off a list of swears that her translator didn’t catch. She stopped him from pouring water over the skillet just in time to slam the lid down and avoid a grease fire. Both of them coughed through the remaining smoke before breaking out laughing.

Kaya wiped away a few tears before looking back at Garrus who found himself caught up in her eyes. He didn’t know what came over him and he would be unable to fully explain it later, but right then everything felt right as he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

 

Kaya wasn’t sure if what was happening was real, but she didn’t want to know if it was just a dream either. Garrus’ lips pressed against hers as her eyes fluttered shut. She felt herself leaning in to the kiss and to him. Her hands wandered to his chest as he gently grasped the back of her neck, deepening his show of affection. It ended all too soon as he tensed and abruptly pulled away, leaving the space around her feel somewhat empty in a way it hadn’t before.

Garrus cleared his throat as he looked away and reached for the back of his neck. He felt his face flush as he said, “I’m… shit Kai. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… you deserve your space and I should’ve asked if you…”

She put an end to his embarrassment as she reached out to cup his cheek. No words were spoken as she leaned in to kiss him again, promising she wanted him right there, in that moment with her. She felt his hands roam down her sides, coming to a rest at her waist. He pulled away as he looked into her eyes and said, “I um… I’m not used to being with humans. Just let me know what you like.”

She felt a smile spread across her face as she looked up at him. “How about we go slow then?” she said as she kissed his mandible. “We can keep our clothes on and just… go.”

He hummed in agreement as he left a trail of kisses down her jawline. She sighed and started exploring his torso with her hands. She could feel the hard muscle under his shirt and all of the natural strength his form carried with them. She’d seen him move before while training, saw the way he flowed through the air as he practiced hand-to-hand forms and how agile he was down to the smallest detail. Now she felt that raw strength give way to an impossibly gentle restraint as he explored her body in turn.

He let his hands roam her waist and sides as his lips traced a trail down her neck, prompting her to reach up and grasp the area where his fringe met the base of his neck. His subvocals rumbled as he lightly nipped the base of her throat. 

He could feel her entire body shudder with the next kiss and had to pull back for a moment to breathe. Her entire scent had changed from its usual soft sweetness to a heady, feminine musk. He had gotten a whiff of human pheromones before, but something about her nearly overwhelmed him and he didn’t want to rush anything with her. 

She seemed to understand as she leaned away to take her own breather. He felt like a teenager all over again as they got on with their nightly routine. Two hours of Fleet and Flotilla and a load of takeout later they fell asleep cuddled together on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm alive and this has not been abandoned. More to come soon (hopefully)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When someone reads your mind and asks about a character interaction in the very next chapter, you kind of have to hurry up, finish it, and post the damn thing. Thanks to Peramia for reading my mind O_o

Weeks passed after Kaya and Garrus had their first kiss. The new couple had gone out for several dates, or what passed for them on Omega. Garrus finally introduced Kaya to his crew and she immediately found problems with their medical capabilities. 

“Medigel can’t fix a blown off arm,” she had said to the group after catching them prepping a first aid kit. “You need surgical needles and suturing thread to do any of the heavier things. Medigel should go over top of after to prevent infection. And another thing…” Garrus had just stood off to the side and let her steamroll them all. 

She had an air about her when she was in her  _ Doctor Shepard _ mode. It commanded respect and crushed any attempt to throw her off her rhythm. Part of it was her ER experience and the rest was undoubtedly a shared trait with her brother. The Shepard twins had the same steel in their spines and iron in their veins from growing up rough and tumble. Kaya just happened to be a hell of a lot sexier when she did it. Who could blame him if he liked to watch her be in control?

He wasn’t the only one to notice it either. Members of almost every species would hit on her when they were out. He would’ve felt protective or jealous if she wasn’t so damn good at shutting them down. One sidelong look from her was usually all it took to put some drooling idiot back in their place whether it be in the clinic or out with him. Maybe that’s why he took her out to Afterlife that night. Or maybe it was the urge to treat her to a night out that didn’t involve patients or shop talk. Either way he was not prepared for her to walk out of the room they now shared in a skintight dress. 

Its cerulean blue tone nearly matched the markings on his face and the tight braids she had tied her hair back in gave her cheekbones an even sharper look than usual. She wore golden hoops in her ears through the tiny holes he had noticed just a few weeks before and framed her eyes with makeup of a similar hue. Garrus didn’t catch the drop in his subvocals until she giggled and winked at him, “What? See something you like Vakarian?” she asked playfully. 

He cleared his throat as he felt the blush creeping across his face, “Spirits, Kai. You could warn a guy before you walk out looking like…”

“Like what?” she said as she sauntered over, her hips swaying back and forth in a way that turned his mind to mush.

“Like a fucking goddess.” he said, unable to keep his thoughts to himself as his eyes glued to her waistline. She laughed as she walked towards the door. She looked over her shoulder back at him and said, “Well this goddess is heading to the club. Is her boyfriend going to come with or…?”

“Yes. Hell yes. Just please tell me you dance like your brother.”

“Not a damn bit. I’m actually pretty good in that department.”

Garrus groaned.  _ Spirits help me maintain composure and not look like a horny idiot _ , he thought as she walked out the door.

* * *

 

The spirits were apparently against him that particular evening. The second they hit the dance floor they both drew a crowd. Between him and Kaya every last sexually inclined being in that bar was aroused. To the both of them, though, the room just disappeared. They were swept up in each other as they grinded to the more sensual songs and flowed with what passed for slower beats in a club. The chemistry between them ignited something inside them both that only intensified as they went, so much so that they didn’t even notice the one and only Aria T’Loak taking interest in the crowd they were drawing.

Eventually they needed a break and found a table off to the side where Garrus left Kaya to grab some drinks. It was in the interim that the asari mob queen walked over with her bodyguard in tow. “Those were some moves out there. Looking for a little company?” Kaya looked up in suspicion. Everyone on Omega knew who Aria was and that she never approached someone without an ulterior motive in mind. Beyond that her presence was putting a damper on the mood Garrus had put her in and threw her mind slightly off kilter.

“Not particularly,” she said as she sized the asari up. 

“Well too bad, because you’ve got some,” Aria said as she sat and crossed her feet on the table in a display of dominance. “I’ve heard of you Kaya Johnson. And of your boyfriend over there. I think you need some advice.”

“And what would that be?” she asked, becoming more tense by the second. 

“Only that your turian should watch whose toes he and his friends step on. Not all of the mercs he pisses off are total idiots and quite a few remember his grand entrance outside of your clinic in the Gyoza district. He best remember who runs this station. And how I treat problems that get in my way.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Kaya said as she shifted into a defensive position.

“Of course you don’t,” Aria sneered. “But I think a show of good faith would be beneficial for the both of us. I’m sending you an extranet address to contact me with. As a favor, I’ll lend your clinic the means to treat every idiot down to your own bleeding heart.”

“Generous. And if I accept?” Kaya asked, her eyes narrowing.

“You will. And in return you’ll treat whoever I send your way, no questions asked.”

It was at this time that Garrus returned, drinks forgotten. He slid behind Kaya as he placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned between the two women. His subvocals were rumbling off a warning so low that Kaya could feel it over the bass of the club as he looked at Aria and said, “You don’t fuck with her and I won’t fuck with you. Deal?” 

Kaya had never seen him so pissed and so calm at the same time. His blue eyes had turned to ice as he looked at the asari and the base of his crest stood on end as every muscle in his body tensed, ready to spring into action at the drop of a hat. The turian with Aria sniffed the air and whispered into his mistress’ ear, drawing a smile and calculating look from the self proclaimed queen of Omega as her eyes darted between the couple before settling back on Kaya. “Fair enough,” she replied. “I look forward to our partnership, Doctor. Enjoy your night.” The mob queen walked away, parting the crowds like Moses and the sea by sheer force of presence alone.

Garrus helped her up from her seat and draped his arm around her shoulders as a cue to leave. Kaya felt eyes on her back as they walked out of the club. She was marked now and no amount of laying low was going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is primarily plot related smut. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. And plot. But mostly smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day and three chapters. Hope you all enjoy.

The next day Garrus woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of Kaya moving around the kitchen. He stretched across their bed as much as the mountain of pillows Kaya insisted on keeping would allow. For all the time the woman spent curled up with her head on his chest she had a very odd sense of pride when it came to comfort items. Eight pillows seemed a bit much to him and he just didn’t get her obsession with the things. She even kept a few on the couch at all times all in different but somehow matching patterns and prints.

He stood up from bed, not bothering to throw on a shirt before he marched out in his sweatpants in a pre-caffeine stupor. Aria’s interjection at the club the night before had kept him up most the night as he worried about Kaya’s wellbeing and it most definitely showed because the second Kaya looked at him she just handed him coffee and dextro bacon with a sympathetic look.

“Thanks babe,” he said as he began to chug. It wasn’t until he was halfway through his cup that he noticed she was already dressed and had assumedly been out of the apartment judging by the shopping bags on the other side of the table. “Needed something from the market?” he asked as he took another sip.

Kaya put down her own mug before replying, “Just picking up some odds and ends. You know, just in case we needed them.” Something in her tone was a bit suggestive but he was too tired to pry further. Or he thought he was before he saw the logos on the bags and he choked on his coffee.  _ Lingering Allure _ was stamped on one while another was embossed with  _ Sensual Stars _ . Kaya had visited not one, but two interspecies themed sex shops in one goddamn morning. If she had been hinting before that she was ready to take their relationship further she was practically punching him in the face with it now.

“I didn’t want to assume anything,” he said, now very much awake. “But I have been doing some… research to make sure our biology was… compatible. What all did you buy?” he asked, his eyes darting back up to her. 

She shrugged, “Just some non-latex based condoms, a bit of lube, maybe a few things for you if you needed them.” She said it so nonchalantly that he wasn’t even sure if the bags were a prank. He reached over with one talon and, sure enough, she had dextro friendly lube and turian contraceptive wraps in one bag. He barely got a look at something light blue and silky in the other before she snapped it out of his hands, a blush spreading across her dark skin.

“That bag’s a uh… surprise. For later,” she stammered. “You know, whenever we… um…. Yeah. Maybe tonight?” 

Garrus’ mind went completely blank as he looked up at his gorgeous girlfriend. He must’ve said something to the affirmative because she smiled, said “See you later babe,” and left for work. Leaving him entirely at a loss for whatever just happened. He sat there for a moment before abruptly swearing and donning his armor. He locked the door on the way out and headed towards the market district. He had shopping of his own to do.

* * *

 

Kaya didn’t expect much when she opened her door. The relationship between her and Garrus had progressed quite a bit and the man wasn’t one for broad romantic gestures. It would be neither of their first times, both having had flings in the past, and at most she expected music and some wine to set the mood. So when she walked in to find a bouquet of orchids and a handwritten note saying he’d be back soon she was pleasantly surprised. 

As she walked into the bedroom however surprise turned to awe as she saw the candles around the room and smelled the rose water they were floating in. The digital flames were programed to look like real candlelight and the bed was turned down with the pillows fluffed for maximum comfort. She heard the door open to the main room and dove for the neglige she had bought earlier pulling it down over her head just in time to hear Garrus knock on the bedroom door. “Babe? Can I come in?” he asked as she threw her scrubs in the closet. 

She took a deep breath, walked over to the door, and let him in.

* * *

 

Garrus turned the bottle of chardonnay in his hands as he heard her unlatch the door. What he saw left him absolutely breathless. She was wearing a silk nightgown that ended just past her hips and hugged her waist in a way that accented every curve. He golden hair had been let loose of its braids and the curls bounced with every move she made, letting of a shimmering glow as it was framed by the candlelight.

He set the bottle down by the door and stepped through to kiss her as deeply as he could. She felt so soft in his hands, like finely spun satin, and her breath hitched as her lips met his over and over again. He walked her backwards towards the bed until the backs of her knees caught the edge and he gently lowered her down. He trailed his lips down her jaw and neck, nipping where a bond mark would normally go. 

She let out a soft moan as she reached up and grabbed the base of his crest. With that he could feel his plates loosening and broke contact for just a moment to pull his shirt up over his head. With so much of her skin exposed all he could think of was how soft it would feel pressed against his chest. Looking back down at her he could see her biting her lip in anticipation as her eyes roamed his frame. She reached for his pants before he stopped her and gently slid his free hand under her gown. 

The way he whispered her name must have prompted her to lift her arms while he brought her gown up and over her head. The same way his name made him continue his kisses down her chest and onto one of her breasts. He reached up and cupped the other as she moaned for him, “More. God Garrus, don’t stop.” 

He nipped her there as lightly as he could as she gripped his shoulder and lifted one leg around his waist. He gasped as she rolled her thinly clad hips against his, furthering his arousal. This time he let her reach for his pants as he started to slide off her underwear, leaving them both fully exposed. She began to reach for him again but he ducked down and dipped his tongue into her, tasting all the sweetness she had let out just for him. 

He felt her grab his crest again as she moaned his name and began licking every inch of her. He didn’t stop until she begged him for something more substantial and he could feel himself throbbing for her. 

He entered her slowly, enjoying the pressure of her walls and her gasping breath as he sunk in. He started rocking back and forth, slowly at first but gaining in speed as she hooked her legs around his hips. He heard her voice tilt higher as she clamped down around him, bringing him to his own climax and pulling her name from his lips like holy words. He lay there beside her as she drifted off to sleep in his arms, exhausted from their lovemaking, before closing his eyes to join her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to wind down. One more chapter after this and then we move on to game two. I know it feels pretty short but I've been running on canon limbo for a little too long.

Weeks had passed since their night together. Kaya and Garrus had moved to a new apartment in the warehouse district where most of the team joined them in a makeshift barracks separated from their room by a long hallway. Kaya continued to work at her clinic, which was now under both Garrus’ and Aria’s protection, making the single place no merc would take a second look at. It was on one of the days she was there that Garrus received a call from her on his omnitool.

He opened the vid call with a smile before seeing the look on her face and feeling his stomach drop to the floor. “Babe, what’s wrong?” he said as he tried to get a better view of her surroundings.

She looked over her shoulder at what must have been the entrance to her office before returning her gaze to him. “Garrus, I’m about to tell you some things and I need you to promise that you will stay out of the Gozu district until everything blows over.”

He felt the back of his neck rise as he stared back at her. Something was terribly wrong. “You say that like you won’t be coming home tonight.”

She winced and pursed her lips in thought before looking back at him. “There’s a disease spreading through here that effects everyone except vorcha and humans. It’s pretty bad.”

“How bad?”

She took a deep breath. “First occurrence was two days ago and we’ve already seen over a dozen fatalities. Mordin and I are fine but I’ve asked Aria to quarantine the area.”

“You _what_!” he shouted.

“You heard me,” she snapped back. “Whatever this is it’s strong enough to kill in twenty-four hours and is fucking airborne, babe. I’m immune and Mordin’s working on a cure but you _have_ to stay out of here.”

“Like hell I do,” he growled. “I’m heading that way now.”

“It’s too late!” she shouted. “Aria’s already sealed the area. She’s just waiting on my signal to make it air tight and shut off the com lines. No one, not even you, is getting through those gates until Aria says so.”

“How will I know you’re alright? There are vorcha in there too you know. Blood pack members among them. What will you do if they go hostile?” he asked, his voice rising even more.

“The same thing Mordin and I have been doing since day one. We’ve got turrets at every entrance and multiple human aids watching the doors. We’ll be fine.”

Garrus resisted the urge to punch a wall as she stared him down. He growled out a “Fine,” and made a hollow promise to her to do his best to stay out of trouble. She told him she loved him and ended the call, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 

Kaya sighed as she cut the connection and messaged Aria to complete the quarantine. She ran back out to her lobby and began treating symptoms while Mordin worked on a cure. With their limited resources it took them a month and a half to develop a vaccine and another two weeks to work the cure to its completion. Both moved around the clinic non stop staying up for days on stimpaks in order to handle patient volume. Their clinic inadvertently also became a safe zone for families as word got out. They knew they could cure one patient at a time if they kept going but that there was no way either of them could make it to the vents to stop it on their own. She prayed to whoever was listening that Garrus would be alright.


	12. Chapter 12

Garrus made it a week before breaking his promise to Kaya. Every bone in his body protested each of those days as his hormones raged and pushed him to go to her, Aria be damned. His team could feel his restlessness and started finding more and more missions to distract him with. Each one they completed brought a temporary reprieve from thinking of her while he traded bullets with one merc company or another but she always came back to the front of his mind when he laid down to sleep.

He had gotten used to feeling her in bed with him. Used to how she woke up in the morning next to him and traded gentle kisses before they went downstairs for breakfast. Butler’s wife, Nala, started visiting to make sure he was eating. She and Kaya had become close over the last few months and the woman seemed to be keeping an unspoken promise to her friend. 

Missions got more and more risky as he pushed on. He started going after the merc bosses instead of their underlings and nearly downed them or their lieutenants at least once for each group. The team was starting to talk, even Sidonis, who was closest to him and understood the struggle he was going through most, started keeping his distance. The rest were hardly ever home during downtime.

After one mission the majority of them were there cleaning their weapons when Sidonis called Garrus with a mission that was too much for him to handle alone. Garrus slung his rifle onto its maglock before heading out the door, nodding to his crew for what would be the last time.

Twenty-four hours later he had made it back to find them all dead and mercs heading across the bridge with no Sidonis in sight. He held his ground as wave after wave tried to cross the bridge. As his ammunition dwindled he played vids of her over his visor between assaults. He called his father to say goodbye and prayed to the spirits that she would at least get out of all this alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the next work for game two and big brother Shepard coming back! See you guys on the other side!


End file.
